LAS AMOROSAS AVENTURAS DE NICO
by BloddyDemon
Summary: CUANDO NICO HACE UNA APUESTA DISPONDRÁ DE TRES DÍAS PARA REALIZARLA A CAMBIO DE NO TENER QUE LIMPIAR EL CLUB DE SAMBA ¿ QUÉ CONSECUENCIAS TENDRÁ PARA ÉL A LARGO Y CORTO PLAZO?


RIO LAS AMOROSAS AVENTURAS DE NICO 3

Esa ciudad, Río, llena de música y amor, se preparaba para una nueva temporada de verano, los humanos para las vacaciones, y dos aves preparaban, sin saberlo, una apuesta…

-Este será un buen verano- dijo Nico abriendo las puertas de club mientras Pedro revisaba los últimos detalles en el escenario.- y lo mejor es que el carnaval este año coincide con la migración global de aves, miles de pájaros viajan hasta aquí para descansar de su largo viaje - ¿y?- insinuó Pedro- ¿y qué?- dijo Nico confundido- intentarás algo con alguien, siempre me has dicho que has querido encontrar una pareja- Nico miró al cardenal- bueno… este último año me he dado cuenta de una cosa, quiero formar una familia, sí, pero, creo que aún no es la hora, todavía tengo unos….. – Nico hizo cuentas- 20 años, aún no veo cómo cuidar un polluelo, o cómo mantener una familia. Pero eso no quiere decir que no quiera tener uno.- en ese momento, Rafael entró con grandes noticias- ¡ CHICOS! las primeras bandadas de aves acaban de llegar al puerto, las he recomendado venir aquí. Tenéis 15 minutos para prepararlo… os ayudaré- el grupo empezó a organizarse; mientras Pedro, Rafael y Nico ultimaban los preparativos, Blu y Perla anunciaban la fiesta en la reserva natural y en las zonas próximas al puerto- Bueno, creo que ya está todo- dijo Pedro admirando el local- ¿tenemos bebidas? ¿instrumentos afinados? ¿comida? ¿luces? - Revisó Nico- Sí, tranquilo amigo- le dijo el cardenal – Lo único que puede fallar no depende de mí.- antes eso, Nico se dio la vuelta- ¿ a qué te refieres?- bueno…. Te he visto intentarlo mucho Nico, y no has conseguido precisamente lo que querías- declaró Pedro- ¿crees qué no conseguiré una chica?- Exactamente.- aclaró el cardenal- ¿qué te apuestas?- dijo Nico mientras sus amigos entraban- ¿ qué nos hemos perdido?- preguntó Rafael entrando junto a la pareja de guacamayos cerúleos – hemos hecho una apuesta, ¿alguien se apunta?- dijo Pedro- ¿ qué apuesta? - preguntó Perla interesada- Si Nico se acuesta con tres hembras antes del final de la temporada de migración….- Pedro se paró, ya que no habían dicho que ocurriría en caso de qué él perdiese o ganara- Yo limpiaré el club durante un año SOLO.- ¿ y si Nico falla?- preguntó Blu- Tendrá que limpiar la "habitación especial" durante un año entero.- a Nico no le importaría limpiar algo, pero esa habitación…. no recordaba que nadie la hubiera limpiado antes, para aclarar el por qué eso era un castigo, diré que esa habitación era un dormitorio con una cama de paja y telas donde los clientes que querían… bueno, intimidad pagaba un cierto precio por utilizarla, y si además de que pasasen por allí unas 10 parejas al día, el que no se hubiese limpiado desde la apertura del local no daba muchos ánimos para limpiarla- Hecho, - aceptó Nico- pero, ¿cómo sabrás que me he acostado con una hembra?- siempre que vayas a hacerlo, debe ser en ese dormitorio en la zona superior de saberlo pon un cordel en el picaporte cada vez que te estés beneficiando a una chica.- a Nico le pareció buen idea y sellaron el trato, el reto empezaría esa misma noche….

Nico debía darse prisa, pocas aves se quedaban más de un día en la cuidad debido a la migración, y las que lo hacían solo era para tomar un descanso. Con un poco de suerte, con la publicidad de Blu y Perla irían algunas hembras con las que intentarlo…

(KESIA, DIA 1 12:00 P.M CLUB DE SAMBA)

Ya era medianoche del primer día de la apuesta, muchas aves habían ido al club por la noticia de los guacamayos y el local estaba a rebosar, Nico acababa de terminar de cantar "Fly love" con la esperanza de embelesar a alguna hembra para empezar su reto.

Bajó de escenario lentamente, cuando se topó en su camino con una hembra de canario, con flequillo largo, con mechas californianas negras en plumas de la cabeza, y la punta de las de las alas y la cola. - Hola- dijo él- Hola- dijo ella amablemente- Soy Nico- se presentó él- yo soy Keisa, acabo de llegar de África, de Angola- Casi en el centro del continente- comento Nico- sí, es la zona más salvaje, pero merece la pena arriesgarse a los depredadores por sus vistas. - Si querías tener buenas vistas debiste mirar tu reflejo en un estanque- dijo él alzando el rostro de la muchacha, haciéndola sonrojarse.- ambos se quedaron mirándose mutuamente cuando empezó a sonar la canción "My heart will go on" y Nico invitó a la hembra a bailar , se quedaron bailando por largo tiempo, sin decirse nada, hasta que Keisa rompió el silencio- Nico,¿ no sabrás de un lugar donde podamos estar solos?- él la cogió del ala derecha y la guio hasta la habitación que utilizaría para la apuesta.- No tienes que hacer esto si no quieres- dijo el chico al cerrar la puerta- Oye Nico, no he venido hasta Río de Janeiro, volando 6198 kilómetros para no probar la comida local.- Nico se giró por un momento para poner el cordel en el picaporte antes de cerrar. Cuando volvió la mirada, vio a Keisa, tumbada en su cama mirándolo seductoramente para que se acercara; Nico fue junto a ella, empezó a lamerla el cuello, causando a la hembra una agradable sensación que la recorría la columna vertebral, ella empezó a bajar sus alas a las caderas de macho, y las metió entre sus patas para masajearlo suavemente, notando como crecía cada vez más, hasta pasados cinco minutos- ¿ lista?- preguntó solo asintió, Nico se bajó a la entrepierna de la hembra y ella a la suya, formando la postura del 69 ( o 96 según se mire) y empezó a trabajar. Nico notó la lengua de Keisa entre sus patas sintiendo un inmenso placer, emitiendo suaves gemidos. Keisa también hubiese gritado, pero tenía la boca ocupada. Cuando ambos estuvieron listos, Nico se montó encima de ella y se introdujo lentamente, esperó a que la muchacha se acostumbrara a la intrusión y tras unos minutos, Nico la empezó a embestir bruscamente, haciéndola gemir fuertemente, tanto, que si no fuera por la música todo el mundo podría escucharlos-… oh … Nico, ya casi…- gimió Keisa al sentir que la sesión se acabaría pronto. Nico la embistió un par de veces más , llegando al clímax junto a ella.- ¿ qué te ha parecido?- preguntó él acomodándose junto a ella- Fantástico, ¿ tienes ya pareja para la migración?- preguntó Keisa mirándolo – No voy a salir de Río, lo siento.- la canaria se levantó para salir de la habitación.- es una pena…- suspiró- me hubiese gustado pasar más tiempo contigo- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta y marcharse cruzándose con Pedro, que se extrañó y miró a los lados intentando averiguar de dónde había salido.- ¿ y bien?- dijo Nico en un tono de burla- No te confíes Nico, todavía te quedan dos hembras, y no creo que muchas canarias pasen por aquí.- Bueno, tú mismo me dijiste que no eran necesario que fuesen de mi propia especie.- Dijo Nico alzando el vuelo en busca de la siguiente chica.

(ATTHIS DÍA 2 9:00 P.M CLUB DE SAMBA)

Nico tenía un plan, cada noche de la migración era una nueva oportunidad, de nuevo, muchas aves se reunían en el local para pasar una noche de fiesta, y Nico pensaba formar parte de ella, atardecía, y Nico se dirigía de nuevo al club para continuar con su apuesta. Volaba tan deprisa que, sin darse cuenta, chocó contra otra ave de su mismo tamaño.- Oh, lo siento. No vi por donde iba- se disculpó levantándose del suelo. El otro pájaro se levantó, desvelando ser una hembra de Martín pescador de unos 7 cm más alto que él (ya que Nico medía unos 12 cm)- Hola- se presentó la chica- soy Atthis he venido desde Eurasia para la época de celo.- La honestidad de la hembra cortó un poco a Nico ¿ pero a qué iba a venir sino? ¿a plantar tomates? – Soy Nico,- se presentó- Encantada, oye… eh oído que la otra noche hubo una fiesta en un club llamado Epanema ¿ no sabrás dónde está?- preguntó ella- Sí, de hecho, soy uno de los propietarios, ven sígueme, te guiaré hasta allí….

Las aves llegaron al local entrando por la parte de atrás del club, escuchando la magnífica música que envolvía el lugar.- Es fantástico- dijo Atthis mirando a su alrededor- Escucha- dijo ella- puede que te parezca extraño, pero estarías dispuesto a pasar una noche conmigo.- dijo ella un poco vergonzosa, al notar que Nico la miraba extrañado.- Oh, no pienses mal, es que he hecho una apuesta con una amiga mía, que ha venido para asegurarse de que la cumplo- ¿ cuál?- preguntó Nico extrañado por la situación- la dije que si me acostaba con cinco chicos antes de una semana ella debería limpiar el nido donde vivimos, porque estaba harta de que se trajera machos a su cuarto sin que luego recogiese nada.- Claro, no te preocupes, yo también he hecho una apuesta similar ¿ a ti cuanto te queda de la puesta?- solo uno.¿ y a ti?- igual.- respondió Nico.- Mi amigo es ese de ahí- djjo señalando a pedro, quien hablaba con una hembra de su especie más delgada, y algo más alto que él- que casualidad- mencionó Atthis- esa es la compañera que me hizo la apuesta.- Atthis agarró a Nico llevándoselo a una zona apartada del club.- Espera- pidió Nico para guiarla a la habitación y poner la cuerda en el picaporte, para darse cuenta de que, desde la zona de bar, Pedro lo miraba, Nico le hizo un signo de burla y cerró la puerta.- bueno, empecemos- dijo Nico lanzándose a la cama para acabar encima de la hembra. Empezó a besarla lentamente, mientras ella le quitaba el sombrero para dejarlo en el suelo. Nico introdujo dos dedos en la intimidad de la hembra, húmeda, y caliente, mientras ella lo agarraba por la espalda con las patas, dejándole unas marcas rojas por la piel. La respiración de ambos se agitaba y la excitación era cada vez mayor- Nico…. No…no aguanto …más, necesito más.- Nico se bajó a las patas de la hembra y empezó a lamer cada centímetro de su intimidad, - más, - gimió la hembra empezando a impacientarse- entra en la tercera base- Nico obedeció, y se introdujo bruscamente en el interior de la hembra- ¿ estás bien?- preguntó él al notar como la hembra derramaba unas lágrimas- s…sí, es que… es mi primera vez- Nico prosiguió, haciéndola gemir cada vez más fuerte con cada embestida, con la que ella se iba acostumbrando a la intrusión, con lo que Atthis gemía más fuerte y deprisa.- Oh, dios… no tengo fuerzas..¡ugh! para seguir- gimió ella con excitación y cansancio- solo….- dijo Nico entre aspavientos y gemidos- un… poco… más…- finalmente ambos acabaron y se tumbaron en la cama, abrazados.-¿ qué tal?- preguntó Nico- Fantástico, aunque siendo mi primera vez, no tengo nada con que comparar- con eso me vale- contestó Nico acostándose a su lado hasta la mañana siguiente.

(ZAFIRO ULTIMO DÍA DE LA APUESTA 2:00 P.M)

Nico estaba atacado, tan cerca y tan poco tiempo, solo una chica más y se libraría de la limpieza del horror. - ¿te rinde Nico?- dijo Pedro tras él.- No, todavía me quedan 10 horas antes de la medianoche, no descansaré hasta entonces.- Buena suerte- le contestó Pedro. Nico debía admitir, que, pese a ser muy competitivo, Pedro era un buen competidor, no usaba trucos para ganar las apuestas, así que no se preocupaba por ello, no corría ningún riesgo de sabotaje.- Nico pensaba, la mayoría de aves ya se había marchado.- "¿ dónde puedo encontrar a una chica?"- pensó, ¿ dónde podían reunirse un grupo de aves en común a la hora de comer?...¡ pues claro!¡ en el mercado de fruta! Nico salió del club, con la intención de sobrevolarlo para encontrar a una hembra que quisiese estar con él durante 15 o 20 minutos. No necesitaba más.

Llegó hasta el mercado de fruta para buscar el desayuno, lo primero era lo primero, y sin desayunar Nico dudaba tener la suficiente fuerza para completar su trabajo.

Empezó a buscar entre las sobras de la comida del mercado algo que comer, encontrándose con unos arándanos. Cuando fue a cogerlos, se dio cuenta de que alguien más se había fijado en ellos: una hembra de azulejo índigo, de un color azul oscuro como el océano; y ojos de un azul tan claro como el cielo en un día soleado estaba frente a él. Ambos soltaron la comida, para mirarse mutuamente a los ojos- ¿Nico? - respondió la hembra de 13 cm de largo con rasgos negros en las plumas y el plumón cercano al pico ojos, y la punta de las plumas de sus alas y su cola- ¿Zafiro? - dijo él aún extrañado- Sí, soy yo ¿te acuerdas de mí? - cómo iba a olvidarse de Zafiro, fue su novia durante dos años en lo que sería parte de su adolescencia ( de los 15 a los 17 años, en edad humana)- Sí, por supuesto, hacía mucho que no te veía- Me fui de viaje por el mundo, y ahora he vuelto para quedarme aquí. ¿podríamos ir a desayunar? Y así nos informamos de estos últimos 3 años…

Más tarde esa mañana Nico había terminado de desayunar en el club y estaba sentado al borde del escenario charlando con Zafiro cuando Blu apareció- Hola Nico. ¿ terminando el reto?- preguntó picaronamente el guacamayo azu- ¡NO! Es solo una amiga de la infancia- respondió un poco molesto- ¿reto? - cuestionó interesada Zafiro- nada importante- intentó evadir Nico- Oh, vamos, como no te tires a otra hembra te tocará limpiar ese inmundo cuarto.- dijo Blu. Nico se giró a él con la típica expresión que ponen todas las personas una vez en la vida para enviar la indirecta a alguien de que les vas a matar. - ¿ qué?- dijo Zafiro sin enterarse de nada. Nico suspiró y dijo- Hice una apuesta con Pedro, de que, si me acostaba con tres hembras antes de un plazo de tres días, el que perdiese tendría que limpiar el bar…- Espera, ¿has dicho Pedro? - sí- ¿el mismo Pedro que me tiró un cubo de sangre falsa a la cabeza en el baile de graduación? - Sí ese mismo- contestó Nico. - ¿dónde tienes un cuarto? - dijo secamente Zafiro….

Treinta minutos después Pedro subía al cuarto superior del club- Nico date prisa, solo te quedan 21 horas y 30 minutos. - Nico salió rápidamente de la habitación- Corrección, me SOBRAN 21 horas y 30 minutos. - inmediatamente después de decir eso Zafiro salió de la habitación como si nada, sin darle importancia a lo que acababa de ocurrir- De nada- comentó antes de alzar el vuelo y marcharse del club.

(EPILOGO)

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde la apuesta, y por fin ese cuarto estaba limpio y reluciente, Pedro y Nico estaba preparando esa mañana el club junto a sus amigos de nuevo, cuando Pedro llegó con un paquete de mensajería. - ¿qué es eso? - preguntó Blu- No lo sé, solo sé que tiene dos etiquetas, una en la que pone "frágil" y otra que dice "para Nico". -El grupo se reunió ante la caja y el canario, que había recibido aquel extraño obsequio abrió el paquete, lo que vio lo dejó sin palabras, dentro había un huevo.


End file.
